Did Not, Did Too
by Finnov
Summary: Two little Elves and four little words "Did not!" "Did too!"
1. UN FRAGILE, PLEASE DROP

Did Not, Did Too

Disclaimer: Hey, don't own anything but me! And a Bible. And my stupidity.

A/N This story will be strange before anything. This is humor, but the sequel I'm planning won't be as humorous.

"Okie, dokie. Almost done. One more thing must be added." King Thranduil smiled at his two children sitting on the bed before him.

"And what will that be, Father?" The girl asked regally. 

"A sign that says 'UN FAGILE, PLEASE DROP' added to both of you." Thranduil joked with his children, neither found it too funny. 

"That wasn't funny father! After I was pushed from that tree yesterday…"

"Pushed! I dare say not!"

"And so what do you call this?" She pushed him from the bed, his golden hair falling onto his face.

"Okay, you're going to get it!" With that Legolas sprang onto his sister and tried desperately to throttle her. 

Thranduil laughed hysterically at the sight of his two nine-year-old children savagely rolling on the floor. At that moment Amerinal stepped in. She was unamused at the sight of a lady on the floor with a boy. 

"Legolas, Nuinlaith, what are you two doing?" She yelled at them, they just starred at her. 

"Leave them alone, wife! 'Tis quite funny to watch them roll around like dogs on the floor!" 

"Nuinlaith is not a dog!" Amerinal yelled at Thranduil.

"And I am!" Legolas looked pitifully at his mother.

"Errrrrg!" Amerinal looked like she wanted to scream.

"I suppose you will let us leave now?" Burith stuck his head in through the doors, and smiled at them.

"Yes, let's go!" Thranduil was now acting like an overexcited school boy. He stood up, and almost strangled Legolas while lifting him into a standing position. 

As soon as they had left the palace, Legolas and Nuinlaith made a big mistake, they asked a question that needed a serious answer to Burith. They asked him about Lady Galadriel. 

"Is the Lady nice?" Nuinlaith asked, fearing the answer.

"No, no. She is cruel, beats her student's wrists when they make a mistake."

Burith turned to see that Legolas and Nuinlaith were hiding behind their parents now. He turned back to the route with a smile on his lips.

Legolas and Nuinlaith were going to Lothorilen for a year for training. They were not happy about this at all. Their parents weren't even going to drop them off! They were having a 'carriage' take them to Rivendale, and from there a group of warriors would accompany them to Lothorilen. Worst of all, they didn't know what to expect! Not the lessons, or the teacher ever been introduced to them. 

They soon arrived at their breaking point. Legolas and Nuinlaith hugged, kissed, and said their farewells, before regretfully sitting down next to each other in the carriage. 

As they began, the two sat in silence, which worried the driver whom had once before chaperoned these children and had had a major migraine later that afternoon. And then it began…

Legolas was beginning to fiddle with Nuinlaith's hair, and she did not like that. 

"Ew, get off me you pervert."

"Speak for yourself." Legolas retorted.

"What are you talking about, I am beautiful and young!" 

"Young is right, but beautiful, I'm not so sure." That earned him a slap in the face. "You are exactly 10 months younger than me!" 

"So what, at least I have a life."

"Do not!" Legolas began it this time.

"Do too!'

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

And, well, this continued for several hours, and the driver was on the brink of insanity. 

"SHUT UP!" 

The two children were rather surprised at his outburst. "We are at Rivendale." At that moment the driver fell from his seat.

A/N Next chapter coming soon! I will only continue if I have 2 reviews. You like? It's the end of the world as we know it!"


	2. Sleeping pills

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you like this! 

Lord Elrond stepped out of the door in time to see the driver fall out of the carriage, and he began to worry. How horrible are these children, anyway? Then he heard it.

"You did that!" Nuinlaith smiled at her brother.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"  
This fight also continued for quite some time. It was now time for Elladan and Elrohir to show up.

"Father, what is happening here?" Elrohir asked as Elladan surveyed the children.

"Yeah Dad! Who are these… people?" Elladan looked from the shouting children to his half asleep father.

"They are, or are supposed to be, the children of King Thranduil." Elrond said sleepily. 

"Lets take dad to bed."

"What are we going to do with the children?"

"That's easy. It's late, so we're going to drug them with sleeping pills and put the to bed."

"Wow, Elrohir, you're a genius!" Elladan marveled.

So that is what they did. They brought drinks with sleeping tablets in tto the really gullible children and watched them fall asleep.

"Hee hee!" Elrohir looked rather happy about this.

"Did not."

"Did too." 

Those four words quietly came from the sleeping children's mouths. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Elrohir and Elladan yelled at the same time and ran from the room, thinking the children would wake up. 

Elladan thought the would suddenly jump onto the desks in the room and start to do the disco, but Elrohir said that they were going to slit the other's throat. Truth was, they didn't even wake up. 

A/N No more with out happiness! I'm gaining to get a bunch of reviews! 


	3. CUTE ALARM

Disclaimer: Disclaimer= not mine, does not belong to me, yada, yada, yada. 

Meanwhile…

In Legolas' and Nuinlaith's room Legolas has woken up to a really cold breeze coming through the open door Elladan forgot to close. Nuinlaith lay asleep a few bed spaces away, and when I say that I mean the little squares painted on the ground symbolizing where beds are supposed to be.

"Nuinlaith!"

"What the…" 

"You left the door open!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And, well, you know what happens next. Eventually Legolas stands up and pounces on her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't throttle you right now!" 

"Because, you can't catch me!"

Somehow Nuinlaith had squeezed away from Legolas and was now running down the steps outside of the house, room, or whatever you call it. Legolas dashed after her. 

Outside Arwen stood in the courtyard, listening to the overall silence, but not for long.

Nuinlaith and Legolas came leaping down the stairs, and Nuinlaith saw Arwen as a sanctuary from her brother. Running and hiding behind her, Nuinlaith was saved from her brother's tormenting. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's happening here?" Arwen asked.

"He's trying to hurt me." Nuinlaith whispered. 

"Ohhh, now to bed with y'all." 

"No." Legolas said.

"Yes! Listen to her, stupid monkey deodorant!"

"What the heck is deodorant?"

"I don't know, it just sounds good." 

Arwen motioned for then to follow her up the stairs. "Sooo, you must be the pipsqueaks from Mirkwood." Arwen said as they entered the room. 

"Oh, no, good lady. You have figured out our evil plot to get sent for a year to Lothlorien." Legolas said sarcastically. 

"In to bed, you both go. I shall stay here to keep you from arguing." Then Arwen sat down in a HUGE armchair and began to read **'A FAITHFUL GUIDE TO HOW TO TRAIN ANNOYING LITTLE GIRLS WHOM NEED TO GET RID OF THEIR ENERGY THAT THEY NORMALLY TAKE OUT ON THEIR OLDER BY 10 MONTHS BROTHERS.' **BY GALADRIEL 

"Watcha reading?" Legolas plopped down on the unoccupied space next to Arwen. 

"A book on girls." 

"Ohhh," Legolas slid closer to Arwen and leaned a little on her shoulder. 

He looked down into the book, Arwen was reading about a spinning thing {ya know that spinning wheel or whatever} and teaching girls how to use it. One sentence caught Legolas attention. **'WHEN TEACHING YOUNG GIRLS HOW TO USE THIS NASTY EQUITMENT, IT WILL BE QUITE NORMAL FOR A GIRL FROM AGES 0-500 TO SCREAM WHEN PRICKED HER FINGER ON THE NEEDLE, AND THEN FALL INTO A DEEP SLEEP UNTIL HER TRUE LOVE COMES AND KISSES HER.'** Legolas shook his head in bewilderment. 

**Girls** He thought. 

He was about to fall asleep on her shoulder when something caught his eye. "Why is there an 'exit sign' over the door?"

"I don't know, he has them in every room."

"He?"

"Lord Elrond."

"Ohhh,"

He went back to almost falling asleep when a loud ringing filled the air. Legolas shot up and looked around, only to see that the exit sign had turned into a 'cute' sign. The ringing in the air was suddenly filled with one word "CUTE!" 

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Legolas yelled.

"Here, there must be a button to push." Arwen looked the sign all over. There were two large buttons and to far end of the sign.

"Why don't you push the one that says 'turn off cute alarm'?"

"My father has set that as a trap, I can tell." So she pushed the other button, which turned the alarm into a 'Arwen is very bad' alarm. 

With that Arwen lost all patience, and ripped the alarm off the wall and stomped on it, it died. 

There was a knock on the door and Arwen found Elrond, and all of Rivendale outside in their night clothes. 

Elrond almost fainted when he saw the alarm on the floor.

"What happened to it?" He questioned, pointing to the alarm.

"I killed it." Arwen said.

"NOO! It was my pet!" Elrond fell to the ground sobbing, loosing all dignity. 

"How did Nuinlaith sleep through all this?" Arwen pointed out the fact Nuinlaith was fast asleep in her bed, completely untroubled. 

"Oh, Dad did that to us too. She had an alarm in her room that always went off when she fell asleep. It said 'Cute sleeping girl.' over and over again. I wrecked the one in my room, but dad never knew, I left it one the wall." Legolas smiled. 

"Oh, speaking of your father Legolas, this arrived for you." Elrond handed over a small envelope. 

Legolas opened it and red fumes came out of it. Coughing he read the message: 

****

Dear Legolas,

Are you crazy or something? You disabled my beautiful exit sign, now I have to put it together again! How dare you! I shall kill you the next time I see you! Now, tell you're sister I love her too, and study your math or something!

-Dad

Legolas suddenly felt very sleepy, and he fell back, now he knew what that red fumes had been. Arwen picked him up and dumped in his bed, tucking him in and then kissing his forehead.

A loud 'Awww,' echoed from the crowd outside. 

"Shut up!" Arwen yelled at them and the went back to the very long titled book. 

A/N No reviews, no story! Good luck! Next chapter will explain why they are even in Rivendale. Bye for now, FOR NOW! Mwhahahahahahahaha!


End file.
